Why Me AGAIN?
by Jinzouningen
Summary: The sequel to Why Me? Kitchi decides to invite some friends over to help with the insanity! Contains really bad singing, and occasional, horrible puns. Maybe more prank calls.
1. Kitchi's Friends And Horrible Singing

AN:  
JK: It's the sequel to _Why Me?_ Woo! OC storm, though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kitchi. JM owns Mii, Neko owns herself, Sotto owns herself, and Zorfendor owns himself.

> > > > >

Xemnas was relaxing in his chair in the meeting room. Kitchi wanted to invite some of her friends to accompany them on their mission. Her had told her yes, thinking that it would keep her out of his ridiculously long hair.

"Superior! They're here!" Kitchi called. Everyone in the meeting room sat up. In the doorway next to Kitchi, there were four people, looking to be about her age or one year older. "These are my friends, Mii, Neko, Sotto, and Zorfendor!"

"Hi." A boy with dirty blonde hair said.

"What's up?" A girl with dirty blonde hair asked.

"Anime freaks!" A girl with golden-colored hair shrieked.

"Oookay…" A boy with matted, dirty blonde hair said.

"Umm…who's who?" Xaldin asked.

"Mii." The boy with dirty blonde hair said.

"Neko." The girl with dirty blonde hair said.

"Sotto." The girl with golden-colored hair said.

"Zorfendor." The boy with matted, dirty blonde hair said.

"Okay, then. Do you all have something to do? It's a VERY long ride."

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"I wish I had Jerry…"

"Sotto! The last thing we need is you beating the tar out of someone!"

"Aren't they a…colorful crowd…" Vexen commented. At that moment, Sotto stubbed her toe.

"Ow! Sonuva…that (Bleep)ing wall! I can't believe I (Bleep)ing stubbed my (Bleep)ing toe! Aw, (Bleep)! JK keeps typing Bleep every time I try to say (Bleep)!" She yelled, along with a few other choice words that JK cannot type because she's trying to keep this fic rated Teen.

"I'm starting to like them…" Demyx said. Xigbar shot him the Evil Eye and Demyx was instantly silenced.

"Are you okay?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Demyx said. Xigbar averted everyone's gaze.

"To the Gummi Ship!" Xemnas yelled.

"OOC…" Kitchi commented. In the Organization's Gummi Ship, Kitchi, Mii, Neko, Sotto, Zorfendor, Demyx, Axel, and Zexion were all sitting in the back. All the other members of the Organization were sitting in chairs in order of their ranks. If they misbehaved, Demyx, Axel, and Zexion would have to sit next to a member of Organization XIII, which they weren't too happy about because Demyx would have to sit next to Xigbar, Axel would have to sit next to Saix, and Zexion would have to sit next to Vexen. No exceptions. Right after takeoff, Kitchi decided to start the annoyance craze.

"Okay, what do we do?" Axel whispered.

"We sing an annoying song as obnoxiously as we can, and when they yell at us to stop, we wait a minute, and then start a new one." Kitchi whispered back.

"Nice." Demyx whispered.

"What do we start with?" Sotto whispered.

"We'll go around starting with Zorfendor."

"Alright. Whaddya want to sing, Zorffy-Kun?" Demyx whispered.

"Zorffy-Kun? Now I KNOW you've been hanging out with Kitchi!" Zorfendor whispered savagely. "Lessee…the macaroni song!"

"What…?"

"Here." Zorfendor whispered. _"Macaroni, macaroni, macaroni, macaroni, put the cheese in the noodles, and whaddya get?"_

"Alright, let's try it!" Kitchi whispered. "One, two, a-one, two, three, four!"

_"MACARONI, MACARONI, MACARONI, MACARONI, PUT THE CHEESE IN THE NOODLES, AND WHADDYA GET?"_ All the people in the back sang obnoxiously.

"Oh, dear lord…" Vexen said as the singing grew louder and more obnoxious.

"Xemnas! Make them stop!" Xigbar hissed, covering his ears.

"They'll wear themselves out eventually…" Xemnas said.

-Three Hours Later-

_"MACARONI, MACARONI, MACARONI, MACARONI, PUT THE CHEESE IN THE NOODLES, AND WHADDYA GET?"_

"You've…GOT…to be kidding me!" Luxord said.

"They haven't worn themselves out in any way, shape, or form…" Roxas said, covering his ears. Xemnas looked ready to strangle something.

"Shut UP!" He roared. Instantly, the singing stopped.

"Okay, whose turn?" Axel whispered.

"Mine." Kitchi whispered back. "The badger song."

"What?"

_"Badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, mushroom! Mushroom! Badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, mushroom! Mushroom! Badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, mushroom, mushroom! Agh! A snake! Oh, it's a snake! It's a badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers, badgers…and that's it."_ Kitchi whispered.

"Jeez. That's obnoxious."

"I know. Ready? One, two, a-one, two, three, four!"

_BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, MUSHROOM! MUSHROOM! BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, MUSHROOM! MUSHROOM! BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, MUSHROOM, MUSHROOM! AGH! A SNAKE! OH, IT'S A SNAKE! IT'S A BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, MUSHROOM! MUSHROOM!"_ All the people in the back sang obnoxiously. A wail of dismay rose from the members in the seats.

"They'll wear themselves down eventually…" Xemnas said through clenched teeth to no one in particular.

-Two And A Half Hours Later-

_BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, MUSHROOM! MUSHROOM! BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, MUSHROOM! MUSHROOM! BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, MUSHROOM, MUSHROOM! AGH! A SNAKE! OH, IT'S A SNAKE! IT'S A BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, BADGERS, MUSHROOM! MUSHROOM!"_

"You've…GOT…to be kidding me…"

"SHUT UP!" Xemnas roared. The singing stopped.

"Now who?" Axel whispered.

"Mii." Kitchi whispered back. "Well, Mii?"

"The song that gets on everybody's nerves."

"We all know that one. One, two, a-one, two, three, four!" Kitchi whispered.

_"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! OH, I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!"_

"Xemnas…?"

"They'll. Wear. Them. Selves. Out. Eventually!"

-Two Hours Later-

_"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! OH, I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Xemnas roared. The singing stopped abruptly.

"Next?" Axel whispered.

"Neko." Kitchi whispered.

"The song that never ends."

"Okay. Ready? One, two, a-one, two, three, four!"

_"IT'S THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE, STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS! AND NOW THEY KEEP ON SINGING IT JUST BECAUSE…"_

"Xem-"

"THEY'LL WEAR THEMSELVES OUT EVENTUALLY!"

-An Hour And A Half Later-

_"IT'S THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE, STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS! AND NOW THEY KEEP ON SINGING IT JUST BECAUSE…"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW!" Xemnas roared.

"They can't!" Roxas whined. "It's the song that never ends!"

"Until now, that is." Xigbar said, summoning his guns and pulling the trigger eight times. Eight yelps of pain were heard and the singing stopped. Demyx rubbed the back of his head and growled softly.

"My turn." Sotto whispered. "The peanut butter jelly time song!"

"Yup! We know it?"

"Yes."

"Good. One, two, a-one, two, three, four!"

_"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!"_

"What the hell…?" Vexen asked.

"I don't think we want to know…"

-One Hour Later-

_"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!"_

"SHUT UP!" Xemnas roared. "Axel, Demyx, Zexion, since it's OBVIOUS that you three can't behave, Axel, you sit next to Saix, Demyx, you sit next to Xigbar, and Zexion, you're next to Vexen."

"WHAT?" All three moaned.

"Aw, SHIT! I ALWAYS sit next to Saix!" Axel whined.

"Are you CRAZY?" Demyx screamed. "Xigbar will KILL me! Can't you see that look in his eye?"

"Vexen…doesn't look too happy…" Zexion said quietly.

"Tough." Xemnas said. Saix turned his orange eyes towards Axel, Xigbar smirked at Demyx, and Vexen just glared at Zexion.

"Shit…" Axel, Demyx, and Zexion muttered, walking to their new seats. Saix tripped Axel on his way by for an excuse to pick him up and throw him in his seat. Demyx got hit upside the head, and Zexion was cold shouldered.

(Did JK SERIOUSLY just type that awful pun?) Zexion thought. Kitchi looked at her friends and sighed. Demyx looked over at Zexion and mouthed,

'Are we there yet?'

'What?' Zexion mouthed back. Demyx gestured towards the back.

'Are we there yet?' He mouthed again.

'Gotcha…' Zexion mouthed back. It was Demyx's turn to pick the annoyance. 'Are we there yet?' Zexion mouthed to Axel. Axel nodded and looked behind him.

'Are we there yet?' He mouthed. Kitchi nodded.

'One, two, a-one, two, three , four!' Kitchi mouthed, holding up her fingers for each number.

"ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET?" Demyx, Axel, Zexion, Kitchi, Mii, Neko, Sotto, and Zorfendor screamed at the top of their luings.

"ARGH!"

"It's gonna be a LONG ride…"

AN:  
JK: Axel's and Zexion's turns will come in the next chapter. If I left it any longer, I'm sure YOU'D go insane! The Macaroni song is from a clip on a website call KnoxKorner, and the clip is called, Hot Dog Stand Pt. 1. I don't remember where I heard the Badgers Song or the Peanut Butter Jelly Time Song.


	2. More Bad SingingFullNameCriticalBlow

AN:  
JK: NEXT CHAPTER!

Sotto: WHOOT!

Neko: YAY!

JM: HOORAY!

Zorfendor: …AT A LOSS FOR WORDS!

JK, Sotto, Neko, and JM: …O.o…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kitchi. JM owns Mii, Neko owns herself, Sotto owns herself, and Zorfendor owns himself.

After successfully getting the eight troublemakers to stop asking 'Are we there yet?', the driving resumed. Demyx, for unknown reasons, kept putting the knuckle of his pointer finger in his mouth and pulling it out really fast, like he was trying to rip his finger off. In reality, he was imitating pulling the key out of a hand grenade. Axel stared blankly. Demyx seemed to be trying to tell him something.

'I don't follow you.' Axel mouthed. Demyx made the motion again. Axel realized that he was imitating pulling the key out of a hand grenade, but, 'I STILL don't follow you.' The pyro mouthed. Demyx sighed and made the motion again. This went on for a few minutes until Demyx's finger started to hurt REALLY badly.

"Oww…" He muttered, rubbing his finger. Xigbar stared at him like he was insane, which he was. Zexion casually turned to face Axel.

'You're mean.' He mouthed. Axel just smiled.

'What?' He mouthed innocently. Zexion sighed and shook his head. Vexen stared at Saix, and they both shrugged. Axel looked around the room and sighed. It was his turn to do the annoyance, but what could he do? What? Bingo! 'Bingo!' He mouthed at Kitchi.

'What?' She mouthed back.

'Bingo.' He mouthed. 'As in B-I-N-G-O.'

'Oh.' Kitchi mouthed. After making sure everyone was ready,

_"THERE WAS A FARMER WHO HAD A DOG AND BINGO WAS HIS NAME-O!"_

"You've got to be kidding me…"

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

_"B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O, AND BINGO WAS HIS NAME-O!"_

"SHUT THE (BLEEP) UP!" Xemnas roared. "Aw, dammit! JK typed Bleep again!" The singing stopped and everyone, except Kitchi, Mii, Neko, Sotto, and Zorfendor, stared at him questioningly. It was now Zexion's turn.

'The Doom Song, please.' Zexion mouthed. Kitchi nodded and checked to make sure everyone was ready and then,

_"DOOM, DOOM, DOOM, DOOM, DOOM, DOOM…"_

"ARGH!"

-Seven Minutes And Thirty Seconds Later-

_"DOOM, DOOM, DOOM, DOOM, DOOM, DOOM…"_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Xemnas roared. "ONE MORE 'DOOM' AND YOU'LL BE DOOMED! YOU HEAR ME?" The singing stopped, but everyone heard stifled laughter.

"Aw, great. What's so funny?" Xigbar said.

"Nooooothing." The eight troublemakers said innocently.

"Well, nothing that you should know about." Kitchi said, putting her fingers over her lips.

(Oh, boy. Why am I the one who has to deal with this?) Vexen thought with a sigh and then took a deep breath. "Jinzouningen Kitchi, Jinzouningen Mii, Neko Mousy, Sotto Valutato, Zorfendor Mithos Irving, you tell us what you're planning to do to drive us crazy this instant!" The p'oed scientist roared. The mentioned shark back, their faces flushing several shades of red.

"Ouch…" Demyx commented, wincing. "The full-name-critical-blow…"

"I hated that…" Zexion said, wincing in remembrance. Sotto snapped out of shock first to protest.

"It's Sottovalutato! One word!" She shrieked, holding up one finger. The others were busy flushing a billion shades of red.

"Oh, yeah!" Kitchi said.

"Doom." All eight said.

"Okay, but, yeesh! Wait, you guys remember that?" Axel said.

"Oh, sure." Demyx said. "I got it all the time! 'Myde Rozaku Mikado, don't you DARE cuss your principal out!' That was my favorite one…"

"That's your Other's name?"

"Yep!"

"I got that too…" Zexion said, collecting his thoughts. "'Ienzo Kizako Jutashi, you just mixed the wrong chemicals! Now we have to start over!' That was embarrassing…"

"Hmm…" Axel said. "I think I remember, 'Alex Nathan Jones, you wipe your feet on the mat if you run through the mud before coming into the house!' Damn, that was funny!"

"'Alex'?" Xigbar asked, looking at Xemnas.

"He already had an 'X' in his name!" Xemnas said, clutching the steering wheel like he was about to rip it off.

"God…" Roxas said. "Do you still get that?"

"That depends! I mean, one time, I stole ALL of Xigbar's ammunition, and he yelled my full name. Um…actually, Xigbar's the only one…Hey! I just remembered! I got a recording of everyone's favorite rambling freeshooter-"

"Rambling? As if!"

"Right, right. So anyway, I got a recording of Xigbar singing in the shower! I have it in my pocket if-"

**_"DEMYX MYDE ROZAKU MIKADO!"_** Xigbar roared. Kitchi broke out in a fit of giggles at Demyx's full name.

"I didn't even play it yet, man!" Demyx said, moving out of Xigbar's grasp. "Here, listen!"

"Demyx Myde Rozaku Mikado, I swear to god, if you play that recording-"

"Uh, how about just 'Demyx Rozaku Mikado?"

"Whatever! If you play that recording…!" Xigbar threatened. Demyx smirked and pushed the play button.

AN:  
JK: CLIFFY! MWAHAHAHA! MWA- cough! Cough!- HAHAHA! MWA-

Sotto: (Throws shoe and hits JK in the head)

JM: Quiet at last…oh, yeah. _The Doom Song_ was from _Invader ZIM_ and you all should know _Bingo_! Oh, yeah. One more thing. JK takes no responsibility for name similarities. Oh, yes. JK DOES use italics for singing, but she just used all three for Xigbar to show that he was furious!

Zorfendor and Neko: (Poking JK's body with sticks)

Sotto: JERRY!

JK: (Woozy) Huh…? Oh, yeah! I don't know what Xigbar should be caught singing in the shower! Please give me ideas! Oh, and give me your preferred name so you can appear in the chapter when they land if I like your idea. If you don't want to appear, just say so! I'll just use the song and take the runner-up!

JM: This is like a stupid sweepstakes…

JK: Damn! This was a long Author's Note…

JM, Sotto, Neko, and Zorfendor: …Yeah…


	3. They Both Reached For The Gun

AN:  
JK: …Wow…I barely got anyone. Well, I found a song. I'll explain later. I am accepting 8 OCs for a future chapter. So far, I have Samantha, readergirl-290, Lina Kizamike, lina kizamike, and Crystal, crystalfeathers

Neko, Sotto, JM, and Zorfendor: Get on with it!

JK: Fine…sheesh…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kitchi. JM owns Mii, Neko owns herself, Sotto owns herself, and Zorfendor owns himself.

--------

Demyx smirked and pushed the play button. Everyone was quiet. Then they heard Demyx's voice.

**"Tuesday, 8:23 a.m…still no sign of any blackmail. I love this thing…wait…what's that?"** The voice said. **"Holy…izzat…Xigbar?!"**

**_"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes we both _**

**_Oh yes we both _**

**_Oh yes, we both reached for _**

**_The gun, the gun, the gun, the gun _**

**_Oh yes, we both reached for the gun,"_**

**"Holy…pfft…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"**

_**"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes they both **_

_**Oh yes, they both **_

_**Oh yes, they both reached for **_

_**The gun, the gun, the gun, the gun,  
**_

_**Oh yes, they both reached for the gun **_

_**For the gun."**_

**"…Xiggy…you're too predictable…"**

**"HEY! Who's out there?!"**

**"Oops!"** -click-

It took about two seconds, but the whole gummi ship started dying of laughter.

**_"DEMYX ROZAKU MIKADO!!"_**

-----

AN:  
JK: Not my best work, but, it'll do for now. I still need five OCs, please. The song was _They Both Reached For The Gun_ from the musical _Chicago._

JM, Sotto, Shadow (Neko) and Zorfendor: Until the next chappie!


	4. Our Eight Lucky OCs!

JK: WHOOT! I got five more OCs!

Shadow (Neko) : The eight lucky contestants and who they'll be running around with is as follows,

JK: Crystal from crystalfeathers, you'll be my partner-in-crime!

Shadow: Samantha and Sera, from readergirl-290 you're with me!

JM: Lina Kizamike from said pen name, you're my partner!

Sotto: Xechelas from the Flurry of Flames, you should be honored to be paired with the uber Sexy Sotto!

Demyx: Erm…yeah…Zeesho Kifferi from that same author, looks like you're with me!

Axel: Cordelia (Cordi) from nOt-X-dEaD-x-YeT, you're my partner, got it memorized?

Zexion: (zaps Axel): …Neutral Heart…you're the last lucky OC…

All The Lucky Contestants: WHOOT!

Disclaimer: All I own is Kitchi. The other OCs are the property of the people who made them and Kingdom Hearts and it's characters aren't mine. I wish the were though. (Bawls like Demy-Chan)  
---------

"Well, THAT certainly was annoying!" Xemnas growled, stepping out of the gummi ship. "Now, our mission here is-"

"Holy shit! It's the Organization!" A voice screamed. The Organization turned around and saw two of our lucky contestants, Samantha and Sera. "Holy shit! It's the Organization!" Sera shrieked again.

"We've got to tell the others." Samantha said. Both turned and ran down the sidewalk leaving thirteen Nobodies in a state of shock until they heard Kitchi getting yelled at by Mii.

"KIT! For the last time, I don't care how tired you are, I'M NOT A PILLOW!!" The whole Organization promptly burst out laughing.

-Let's Find Our Lucky Contestants-

"What?"

"No way!"

"Not for real!"

"They're just video game characters!"

"CHEESE!"

"Yeah, it's true." Samantha said. Sera was busy trying to find her autograph book at the moment, so she didn't say anything.

"COOL!" This was everyone.

"This, we've gotta see!"

"Yeah!"

"If the author ends here, we'll kill her."

-----  
AN:  
JK: So sorry! I don't have too much time, but don't you worry! (poorly imitates the Terminator) I'll be back!

Shadow (Neko), JM, Sotto, and Zorfendor: JK!!

JK: What? Oh, well. Happy Holidays!


End file.
